


Love vs Like

by Crazy_Pairing_Person



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-19 23:37:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16544498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/Crazy_Pairing_Person
Summary: Noya got the courage. Now he just needs to get the guy.Follow-up fic to 'The Noya Way', written for tinydemondragon on tumblr.





	Love vs Like

"Um, Ryuu? Can I talk to you for a second?"

Tanaka wiped sweat from his brow, giving Noya a bright smile. "Sure, Noya-san! What's up?"

Noya looked around, then motioned for Tanaka to follow him. Tanaka looked around as well, confused, then he followed Noya out of the gym before anyone could notice them leaving.

Only Noya noticed that one bright, sunshine-y ginger did, in fact, notice. Hinata gave Noya a big grin and a thumbs-up, and Noya pretended not to notice but secretly thanked him for the vote of confidence.

Once he got Tanaka behind the gym, though, away from any windows so that they wouldn't be overheard, Noya realized that he really had no idea what to say or where to begin.

Luckily, Tanaka got them started.

"Man, this is bringing back memories."

Noya's head shot up from where he'd been staring at the ground. "What?"

"You know, when you confessed to me last year," Tanaka clarified. "Don't tell me you forgot!" He gasped dramatically then, obviously overacting on purpose. "You did, didn't you?! How could you forget the day we became best friends?!"

Noya couldn't help but grin. "I honestly thought you were the one who'd forgotten," he said softly.

Tanaka tilted his head, stopping his monologue about how 'thoughtless' and 'cruel' Noya was. "Wait, what? How could I forget? You were the first person who ever liked me!"

Noya chuckled. "I highly doubt that," he mumbled. But then he straightened his back, and before Tanaka could comment, he went on with what he was here to say. "I just thought you should know that my feelings haven't gone away."

It took a moment for that to process, it seemed, but when it did, Tanaka's eyes widened. "So... You still like me," he said.

"Actually," Noya said, weakly, "it'd be more accurate to say that I'm in love with you."

If possible, Tanaka's eyes only got wider at that statement. It took him several minutes to speak, and Noya waited for the inevitable rejection.

Tanaka had said it himself last year - he didn't like guys. No reason to hope for that to have suddenly changed.

"Noya-san," he said softly, "I... I don't know how to say this, but..."

Noya interrupted Tanaka, barking out a laugh. "You said it fine just last year!" he said, tears stinging at his eyes despite his best efforts. "We became friends over that, dummy! You don't have to walk on eggshells now!"

But Tanaka shook his head. "No, Noya-san, you don't understand," he said softly. He took a deep breath. "Noya-san, I... I think I actually do like-... _Love_ you back."

...You know that blue-screen thing that computers do when they break?

That's what Noya's mind felt like right about then.

"You... Huh?" was his eloquent response.

"I thought I was too late," Tanaka said. "I thought you had already moved on by the time I realized I was feeling like this." He reached out, taking Noya's hands in his own. "I... I don't know if I'm bi, or if you're an exception, or what. But I know I love you. I love being around you, I love talking to you, seeing you smile. I love playing volleyball with you, I love watching you play volleyball. I love when you come over to my place and we say we're gonna study but we just sit there playing video games the whole night instead. I... I love you, Noy-... No. I love you, Yuu."

Noya stared up at Tanaka with wide eyes and parted lips, tears still dripping from his eyes. But they weren't upset or sad tears this time.

No, this time, they were tears of joy.

"Oh my god," he whispered, a bright grin spreading over his face. "Ryuu, oh my god, you're not gonna believe what just happened."

"What?" Tanaka asked, a big smile coming to his own face.

"The best guy in the whole world just told me he loves me."

Tanaka laughed brightly, pulling Noya into a hug. "Impossible," he said. "Because the best guy in the whole world just told  _me_ that he loves  _me_."

"Agree to disagree," Noya murmured, wrapping his arms around Tanaka, holding himself close, as if he would float away if he didn't.

This time, when the pair of them walked back into the gym with tearstained cheeks and beaming lips, they told  _everyone_ what happened.


End file.
